This invention relates to a wide base type suspension assembly having parallel torque beams and incorporating four air springs and four shock absorbers on each side of the vehicle.
Some of the components and features of this invention are known. For example, it is known to provide a wide base suspension wherein the springs are supported on brackets in outrigger fashion. It is also known to provide a parallelogram arrangement for stabilizing a vehicle axle, and the provision of a sway bar is known. However, as the description of the invention will confirm, the various components with their particular design and the combination of them is not known in the prior art. In particular, no prior art suspension system has a configuration to accommodate the vehicle components such as does the present invention, nor does it incorporate the special torque rod arrangement while preserving a parallelogram orientation while providing two air springs and two shock absorbers out of interference with one another.